Diary Secrets
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: When Jareth turns up to ask Sarah for a favour she is reluctant to help him, but is she really that unhappy to see him her diary tells different.
1. Sunday 6th January 1991

**Labyrinth: Diary Secrets**

It was a cool winters night and the moon glistened over a quiet street in a small American town. The houses on that particular street were tidy middle-class homes where probably untidy middle-class families lived. One of the houses belonged to the Williams family, the most famous family on the street. Often neighbours would be yelling at their dog Merlin to be quiet or attending summer barbecues where they would experience practical jokes arranged by their young son. But at the moment the house was peaceful. Inside, was a stylishly decorated lounge where the family of four sat down together and watched a family movie. Looking closer it could be seen that the movie was in fact Star Wars - meaning it must have been the males turn to choose. They looked perfectly normal. There was Robert, the dad who was loyal to his family and didn't like confrontations, if anything he was a little bit oblivious to the feelings of the other family members, one in particular. But let's leave that that alone for now. There was Karen, the firm but reasonable stepmother/mother who had settled down over the years from being a stubborn workaholic and become more interested in her family and their well-being. There was Sarah the twenty-one-year-old beauty who was a quiet but self-confident young woman and loved to read books, but secretly really wanted to go out a party with all of the other girls her age. And there was Toby, the typical tyke who liked to pick his nose, roll around in the mud and play make-believe like other little boys his age.

Now all of these family members, like everyone else in the world, had their secrets. Robert was doing poorly at work and was scared that he could be fired any day soon but he would not tell Karen. Karen also would not tell Robert that their marriage was in crisis as she was finding herself less attracted to him. Toby had a secret hide-out tree where he and his friends would make plans to throw water balloons on his big sister. Unfortunately she was unaware of this and got a big surprise when she went out in the garden yesterday. However it was Sarah that had the biggest secret of all. For she had been to a place where others could only dream of going to. She had battled with goblins, escaped the darkest places, befriended strange creatures and knocked down any obstacles that stood in her way, and finally she faced the most scariest creature of all - a man with charm, wit, intelligence and oh-so-enchanting looks. A man who had the most fascinating magical powers and used them for beauty and as well as danger. This was a man who went by the name of Jareth. And when Sarah bravely told him that he had no power over her, she finally took back her baby brother and realised that she always loved Toby and no matter how captivating that man was, she could have never let her brother be turned into a goblin.

Besides all of these secrets the family had a stable happy life. They were rich, had friends and rarely ever argued. Sarah had a job in advertisement. Not something she had originally wanted to do but it was good pay and she had made friends there so all in all she was satisfied. If there was on area she needed to work in it was definitely romance. None of her past relationships had lasted for more than two weeks and she was getting sick of her stepmother asking questions. She didn't want people to think that she wasn't interested in boys, or worse, she wasn't interested in any kind of relationship because really, she was!

Meanwhile, Sarah was too absorbed in the film that she had no time to duck while a piece of popcorn was thrown at her from across the room.

"Ouch!" she said looking at Toby who was laughing away.

"Right that's it!" she said as she grabbed several pieces and lobbed them at him not realising that one of them had gotten in his eye.

"Owww!" he balled as his parents ran over to him.

"Sarah!" said her father, "you should know not to throw things at your brother, what kind of example are you setting."

"Come on it was only for a laugh, besides he did it first!" she said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Sarah" said Karen.

"Okay okay I'm sorry Toby" said Sarah as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. But still he roared with tears. "Hey, hey stop crying. If you stop crying I'll let you have my Dairy Milk chocolate bar."

Toby immediately stopped crying. Sometimes Sarah thought that he did it on purpose just to get her chocolate.

"That's very generous of you Sarah" said her father as he watched Toby grab the chocolate out of Sarah's hands. Robert laughed at Toby when he did this, unaware that Karen was giving him an evil look from the side as if to say 'why are you laughing you stupid pillock, you're teaching our son that's its funny to be bad-mannered.'

They sat in silence for the rest of the night and as soon as the credits rolled Sarah went upstairs to bed realising that it was getting late and she had to be at work tomorrow. Luckily for Toby he still had a few days off from the Christmas holidays but luckily for Sarah she did not have to stay at home with him.

Sarah lay on her purple bed covers and wrote in a big pink fluffy book with a matching pink fluffy pen, something she did almost every night. She looked rather lovely, with her shiny long brunette hair and slim but curvy figure. It's quite a surprise that she was having trouble with relationships.

* * *

_**Sarah's Diary - Keep Out!**_

_Sun 06/01/1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just watched Star Wars with my family and I have to say it was the most boring movie I have ever seen. Dad described it as 'magical.' He doesn't even know magical. If he ever went to the Labyrinth then he'd think again about what was magical. Actually, he would probably be in denial about the whole thing. He would probably think he was in some kind of dream or nightmare._

_It has been almost six years since my journey to the Labyrinth and I still remember it like it was yesterday. I haven't thought about it in a while but the nostalgia is creeping back. I know it's seems a little childish but I still miss my old friends; Ludo, Sir __Didimus __Didymus and especially Hoggle. They were my first real friends; they were kind, caring and fun to be with, even for funny-looking creatures that stemmed from my old toys. _

_But the weirdest thing is that I actually miss _him_! The Goblin King! I don't know why. I guess I've never met anyone like him before. He had such a charming charisma. He never knew it but his sarcasm and witty comments secretly made me smile inside. I know he took my brother and at times I hate him for that but in the end it made me a stronger person and made me feel kinda special that I got to go to another world and battle with goblins and dance at a masquerade ball and stuff. And his clothes; oh how I miss those frilly shirts and tight pants her wore - especially the pants (lol). I wonder what he's doing right now. Do you think he still thinks about me? _

_The worst thing is that I have no one who I can share my feelings with. I have never told anyone about the Labyrinth. No one would believe me, they'd probably think I was crazy and send me to seek __psychyatri __psychiatric help. I haven't even spoken to Toby about it. Sometimes I think that he may remember things because whenever he sees goblins and other unearthly creatures in books and on TV he looks fascinated by them. But I have never asked him about it. I guess I'm just to afraid of what he'll think or say. _

_Anyway, in other news, ha ha - yes I'm a news reporter now (joke), I'm back at work tomorrow. I can't say I'm disappointed. It'll be a break from staying at home with my pain-of-a-family. (you know I love them really!) So I'll fill you in tomorrow on what happened at work. I wonder if Kate hooked up with that guy she was talking about. And forget about all the Labyrinth stuff, by tomorrow I won't even remember any of it!_


	2. Monday 7th January 1991

****

A Hard Day's Work…

Sarah slowly dawdled to work as she always did, her head filled with daydreams and fantasies. Since her return from the Labyrinth she had never been one to simply head straight to somewhere without appreciating the beauty of her journey. She touched each flower and leaf when she walked past them as they protruded out of the fencing on the street. One might say she was a rather immature twenty-year-old but Sarah would retort back by saying that she was secure enough with herself to do such things. She worked with a number of adults who had the most mundane lives; they watched reality TV programmes instead of fantasy films, they read celebrity magazines instead of reading books and they scolded children instead of playing with them. Sarah knew that she did not want to become one of these people so she kept her imagination no matter what consequences met her. So there she was walking along in her smart black suit, watching her shadow in admiration. One thing Sarah had always done was managed to keep such a stunning figure. Even if she was a little childish, her silhouette on the ground told her that she was all woman. As she watched her shadow she noticed that another shadow had caught up with her. Funny - she thought, she hadn't heard any footsteps behind her. Anyhow she looked up and waited for the person to pass her, but they never did. Sarah looked back at the shadow. It was just hovering over her. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman for it had a masculine figure but long hair and an elegant stance. She kept watching the shadow and paused in shock when she noticed that the persons hand was holding some kind of crystal ball up in the air as if it was a gift for her. She quickly turned her head round to see who the shadow belonged to -she had a fairly good idea, but instead of finding a person there she saw nothing, only the street that was behind her. Sarah looked back on the ground, The shadow was gone. She shook her head and looked at her watch. Realising she was becoming late for work she scuttled off in a hurry.

* * *

"Hi Joanna" Sarah said cheerily to the secretary as she walked through the main office doors heading straight to her office. Unfortunately before she reached the door she bumped into her arch enemy - her boss, who seemed to have it in for her. 

"Sarah!" he snapped. "Are you just arriving now?" he said looking at his watch. "My my, not very good for your first day back is it."

"No sir, sorry sir" she said.

"Well I hope that your quality of work today is better than your punctuality" he said.

"Yes it will be" said Sarah.

"Well don't just stand there go get some work done" he said. "The first thing you can do is file those papers that I put on your desk."

The boss walked off and Sarah watched as her friend Kate came through the building doors, also five minutes late. She looked in disgust as her boss greeted Kate with a friendly smile. Kate came running up to Sarah and they both walked in to her office.

"Hey Sarah how was your Christmas" Kate said flinging her dyed red hair back from her face. Before letting Sarah answer Kate continued talking. "Well mine was great, you know that guy Mark I was telling you about, well he…"

"Sarah!" shouted her boss as he entered the room.

"Yes sir" Sarah said.

"Stop distracting Kate and get on with your work!"

Sarah so wanted to just freak out and hit him but she couldn't afford to lose her job. Not when she was trying to buy her own flat and escape from her parents' house.

"I'll talk to you later" said Kate as she walked off leaving Sarah alone in her office.

* * *

Sarah walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. She opened her drawer and pulled out her organizer which she used to plan her day. She placed it on her desk and began sorting through the files which her boss had given her. Finally she could get some work done in peace. However, it wasn't long before she had to stop as there was some commotion going off in the room next door It was coming from Sarah's colleague Louise's office. She heard a lot of banging noises and screaming. It sounded like Louise was running around the room trying to escape something. Either Louise had suddenly gone cuckoo or there was a mouse in her office Sarah thought. 

"Ahhhhhh" Louise screamed as she ran outside into the main hall. Sarah quickly walked out of the door to see what was going on. "An owl, an owl!" shouted Louise. "It was attacking me!"

"Calm down Louise" said the boss who ran into her office. "It's gone now. It was only an owl I'm sure it wasn't attacking you. Everyone was looking at Louise like she was crazy, including Sarah's friend Kate.

"It was!" Louise demanded.

"Louise what did the owl look like?" asked Sarah curiously.

"What does that matter" shouted her boss. "Sarah I don't think I said for you to come out of your office did I. Now everyone get back to work. The owl is gone. Did you hear that. The owl is gone!"

* * *

Sarah sighed as she walked back into her office. The day had only just started and already things had gotten hectic. She went back to her desk and sat back down in her swivel chair ready to get back to sorting the files. Maybe this time she could actually get some work done. 

After sorting through most of the files Sarah picked up her organizer and began to write:

_Mon 07/01/1991_

_Today has started off pretty bizarrely. I thought it would be nice to be back at work but so far it hasn't been going very well. I'm sure my boss is just waiting for me to mess up so he has an excuse to fire me. Me and Kate were both late today but still he digs at me. If I was a horny slut like Kate maybe it would be different. Anyways that's not the worst thing about today. I think I'm hallucinating, either that or something really scary is about to happen. Yesterday in my other diary I wrote about the Labyrinth and how I was kinda missing it. Well on my way to work today I saw a shadow and I'm sure it was his! He had the long spiky hairdo the cape and the crystal. I looked behind but no one was there. Then an owl flew into Lou's office. Maybe it was just a __concidince__ coincidence but I'm going to be very wary from now on. From what I can remember the Goblin King can be very tricky and scheming so I'm gonna have to be on my guard. There's no way that I'm going to let some crazy bird-man steal…_

"Crazy bird-man?! Surely you could think of something more degrading than that to call me" said a male voice who hovered over Sarah.

Sarah put down her organizer and took a deep breath before slowly swivelling round on her chair to meet her destiny. Seeing his face; his calculative mismatched eyes and cruel smile once again made Sarah scream in an instant. Her first impulse was to harshly slap him on the face - (_WHACK) _- after that she slid on her wheeled chair all the way over to the door. What a sight she must have looked, as the chair wasn't made for winning the Olympics so it wobbled and spun around as she tried to desperately reach for the door. The chair crashed into the door sending Sarah flying out of the office and falling flat on her face in front of her friend Kate who had now witnessed two crazy events this morning. Sarah quickly stood up, grabbed Kate and ran to the corner of the room so they were out of sight from Sarah's office door.

* * *

"What's the matter with you Sarah?" asked Kate. 

"Shhhh" Sarah said as she slowly walked to the side of her office to peek her face through the door window. Jareth who now rubbed his face with his gloved hand looked up at Sarah's peeping-head making Sarah gasp and quickly move away. She turned to look at Kate.

"Sarah are you drunk?" asked Kate.

"Go and look in my office" Sarah whispered.

"Fine" said Kate confidently who strutted into Sarah's office. Sarah waited to see what Kate's response would be. A few seconds later Kate ran out screaming.

"Sarah, Sarah!" she said. "Why is there a strange looking man in your office. Who is he? Is he an actor."

"What? No…" said Sarah.

"He looks kinda like that cat, you know, from that musical…the Rum Tum Tugger or something. Why is he here? Did you finally get a part in a play? Why did he come here dressed up? What…"

"Kate! Stop talking! I'm trying to think" stressed Sarah.

"Well I'll go over and apologise anyway" Kate said walking up to Sarah's office.

"What?" Sarah said grabbing her arm.

"Well I just screamed in his face, I think he would have been pretty offended" said Kate.

"No" Sarah snapped, "look if the boss sees him here he'll throw a fit! I'll go and apologise for you while I try and sneak him out of the main doors. Could you distract the boss for me while I do that?"

"Sure!" Kate said excitedly, she always loved a challenge.

* * *

Sarah quickly walked over to her office where she saw Jareth swirling around in her swivel chair. She frowned at him. 

"I don't appreciated being struck by your mortal hands Sarah" said Jareth in his usual sardonic tone.

Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"And I don't appreciate being snuck up on in my office! What do you want?"

"I need a favour from you" he said frankly. "Can we talk."

Sarah sighed. She knew she didn't want to talk to him but if it was the only way to get rid of him…

"Okay, but not here, we'll have to go outside, I'm due for a break now anyway. Just hurry!"

Jareth stood up sharply. He strode up to Sarah and looked abruptly into her eyes.

"Do not order me around" he said in a quiet but evil tone which mad Sarah's confidence shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Sarah followed Jareth out of her office and into the main hallway, his cape concealing her nervous face. She gasped when she saw her boss walking her way. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to explode, that was until Kate stepped in and tried to distracting. 

"Hey that's a nice tie you're wearing" Kate said to the boss. "Did you get that from that stall downtown, or was it from Ralph Lauren? It looks expansive. Do you usually wear a tie? I've never…"

Sarah chuckled. Kate could talk for the entire United States. Without thinking she quickly grabbed Jareth's gloved hand and dragged him to the main doors until they were outside. When they reached the outdoors Jareth quickly pulled his hand away from Sarah's grasp and shot her an evil look.

"I don't care if you're mad at me" Sarah said angrily. "All I want to know is why you're here and when you're leaving!…How dare you turn up in my office like that! You could have got me fired! I told you five years ago that I never wanted to see you again!…Can you just tell me what you want so we can get this st over with!"

Jareth looked at her for a second. Sarah was nervous. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh towards him. She had forgotten how much power the man had. Then he looked around. He noticed that people on the street were beginning to stare.

"You ought to be thankful that we're in a public place Sarah. If you had spoken to me that in the Labyrinth I don't know quite what I would have done to you" he said calmly. Sarah took a deep breath. She never usually got this angry, but when her career was concerned she became very protective over her job. It was the only thing in her life that she had going for her. "When do you finish work?" continued Jareth.

"Five o'clock"

"Very well I'll meet you at five in the park."

"I thought you wanted to talk now!"

"Yes well I will not talk to you when you're in this sort of mood…Besides we wouldn't want to get you fired would we?"

Jareth walked off down the street until Sarah could no longer see him in the distance. She stood there confused and worried. What could he possible want?


	3. Saturday 5th January 1991

**So, We Meet Again...**

The minute Sarah finished work she darted off to the park to meet up with Jareth. In a strange way, through all of her hatred and anger, she was somewhat excited about meeting up with the mysterious man. At first the shock of his abrupt presence was enough to make her stressed. But as the long work hours passed she became more and more eager to know what Jareth wanted. The sudden nostalgia of the Labyrinth had kicked in; the danger, the darkness, the mystery, but most of all the butterflies. Sarah thought back to how she felt whenever the Goblin King looked into her eyes. It was a strange feeling; half of it was terror and half of it was exhilaration. There must have been more than a thousand butterflies flying around inside her when she danced with him at the glorious masquerade ball. But back then she was just a child who was learning to grow. This time she was an adult learning to feel.

* * *

When she reached the park she saw Jareth straight away. He was a pretty easy man to spot. He was sat casually on a bench in a shady secluded area. There were other people around, some of them stared and laughed at the strange figure, but Jareth gave them the cold-shoulder in an arrogant superior way. When he caught Sarah's eye he gave her a smile. Sarah couldn't tell if the smile was friendly or deviant. Either way she did not respond. She slowed down her paced as Jareth watched her approach since she did not want to imply that she was keen to see him. When she arrived at the bench the Goblin King stood up courteously and put his arm forward signalling that they should start walking. As the strolled around they did look quite an odd couple. Jareth strode along self-importantly while Sarah was constantly looking around her to see if anyone was watching them, which they were! 

"So…what _do _you want?" said Sarah breaking the two minute silence.

"Well hello to you too" said Jareth mockingly. "Not very polite for a such a gracious face are you Sarah. No how are you? No long time no see?" 

"You took my brother! Do you really think that I'm going to be civil towards you! You should be apologising like crazy to me after what you did!"

"Really. Well let's not forget who wished him away in the first place."

"Don't…start that again" Sarah snapped, "you should never have…"

"Look Sarah I did not come here to argue with you" Jareth interrupted while Sarah let out a annoyed little sigh. "I told you that I needed a favour and that's all I've come to discuss with you."

"What makes you think that I will do anything for you!" she retorted.

"Because unlike you I am not one to selfishly ask for a favour and not give anything back in return!" He raised his voice a little signifying his impatience. "If you do this favour for me I will make sure that you benefit from it."

"Well what is it" she asked.

Jareth paused for a second, then stopped walking and turned to look at Sarah.

"I need you to come back in to the Labyrinth" he said.

Sarah looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

Jareth continued walking. Sarah knew his explanation was going o be long so she followed him listening intently.

"I thought I could remain there and it would soon recover, but it didn't and now I've had to choose my last resort…you!" He looked at her. The puzzled look on her face showed that she clearly didn't understand a word he was saying. "When you challenged me five years ago and uttered those repulsive words 'you have no power over me'" he said reluctantly trying to mimic her girlish voice. "You gained a sort of power over the Labyrinth which meant that it was slowly slipping out of my control and coming into yours."

"Wait a minute" said Sarah. "You mean to say that the Labyrinth is now mine."

"No I am not saying the Labyrinth is now yours!" he snapped. "I am saying that its is decreasingly

recognising me as its ruler and searching for a new one. Searching for you."

Sarah couldn't' believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" she said.

"Come come now. Do not tell me that over the past few months you haven't thought about the Labyrinth. That it hasn't slipped into your dreams occasionally." Jareth looked into her eyes. "Do not tell me that you haven't dreamt about us" he said in a low and sultry voice.

Sarah thought back to one of her dreams a few days ago. One that she recorded in her diary:

* * *

****

Sarah's Diary - Keep Out!

Sat 05/05/1991

Diary - I had the strangest dream last night. I was in a garden overlooking the Goblin castle. It was beautiful. There were so many lights illuminating the midnight sky. Fireflies and fairies fluttered around everywhere. There were so many creatures; Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymous, the Fieries and the goblins. They all danced around me like they worshipped me. I wore a beautiful white dress and stood in the middle of them as they looked up at me like I was their ruler or something. It was amazing. But the most exciting thing about the dream was that while all these magical creatures were displaying their love for me, I knew I was being watched. Halfway through the dream I noticed the shadow of his face in a dark corner of the garden. His eyes were fixated on me like he was enamoured with me or something. And I know I shouldn't have, but I liked it. I loved him staring at me. From that moment I was very aware of how I displayed myself in front of him. I tried to make myself seem beautiful just by the way I moved…almost teasing him! I don't think he knew I knew he was there. But anyway it was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything.

* * *

"Sarah?" said Jareth, waking her up from her little daydream.

She shook her head bringing her back into consciousness.

"What, oh yes, I…I suppose I have been thinking about the Labyrinth lately."

"So will you come then?" asked Jareth.

"What…no!" she shouted. "You can't expect me to come to the Labyrinth just so you can get a stupid crown put on your head. Why would me going back make you become the ruler anyway."

"Because if you spend time in the Labyrinth…just a little time, then it will recognise you and it will begin to revive again. You wouldn't believe how unruly that place has become without a proper leader. It needs to be familiar with you so you can finally tell it that you are not it's ruler and formally give it back to me."

"I can't go back there I just can't" she demanded. "You'll have to find some other way to get I back."

"There's no other way. Do you really think that I enjoyed turning up in that girls' office and having her scream in my face trying to beat me to death!"

"Well why were you in Louise's office anyway. Why didn't you just come to my office, you would have caused a lot less trouble if you did."

"One thing I haven't told you is that besides losing the ownership of the Labyrinth, I am also losing my powers, including my sense of direction. I was able to locate the whereabouts of the building you worked in but I couldn't seem to find the correct office. Customarily I would have been able to transport straight into your office, but because of my loss of power I had to convert into my owl form and fly into the nearest window. It was just my luck that I landed in a room with a neurotic owl-hating female."

Sarah chuckled. She didn't realise Jareth was so temperamental. He was obviously suffering and desperate to get his Labyrinth back. She almost pitied this vulnerable side to him.

"Don't pity me!" he snapped. "Just come to the Labyrinth and put it right!"

"NO!" she shouted.

"YES!" he retorted.

"NO!" she said walking off leaving him stranded and angry in the middle of the park.

* * *

_Author's Note - Y'know I wasn't sure about this story at first but I'm beginning to like it now. _

_P.S. Thank you aeenc - It is 'mortal hands' not 'immortal hands' in the second chapter. I have changed it now. Phew! This story could have gone in a whole new direction!_


	4. Monday 7th January 1991 Later

**An Uninvited Guest...**

******_Sarah's Diary - Keep Out!_**

_Mon 07/01/1991 _

_Okay so here's the gist: The Goblin King is back! He is as arrogant as ever and still has the same spiky hairdo and ruffled clothes which are way past their sell-by-date. Oh and get this…he wants me to go back to the Labyrinth!!! I can't believe it! Does he really think that I will happily go back to that place just so he can become King again. Just so he can steal other babies and seduce tempt other girls into staying with him. Well there's no way! Who does he think he is. I mean he has never come visit me in five years and then suddenly he turns up and asks for a favour…I do actually remember him saying that it will benefit me as well but I just don't see how. His idea of it benefiting me would probably be turning me into a Goblin Queen or something and obviously I do not want that! I couldn't be queen anyway, especially not to a bunch of disgusting goblins. So that man can think again!_

_

* * *

_

Sarah slammed her pen down on her bedroom desk and placed her head down on it as if she was going to sleep. She had made sure that the window was closed so Jareth couldn't get in. The strange thing was that she did not lock it. It was like she did not want him to come but she wouldn't be terribly upset if he did. For a while she thought to herself; thought about the Labyrinth, thought about him, thought about this mixed up messed up world she was living in. So many things were racing through her mind. For some reason the whole Labyrinth situation was much more stressful than five yeas ago, and she wasn't even in the Labyrinth!

For a moment she lay there in silence. Then the peace was interrupted by Toby's laughter.

'Odd' she thought. 'Toby should have been asleep hours ago. What could possibly be funny?"

Sarah stood up and walked over to her wall before banging on it with her fist.

"Go back to sleep Toby" she shouted.

He didn't listen. The little boy giggled away like there was some kind of hilarious clown in his room. No matter how many times Sarah shouted and thumped the wall he would not stop. After a while Sarah had given up.

"Fine!" she shouted. "But you'll be in big trouble when dad finds out.! You'll see!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, shrugged her shoulders and sat back at her desk. It was only when she heard two people laughing in Toby's bedroom that made her start to worry. She knew it wasn't Toby laughing anymore because the laugh was high-pitched and screechy,. Sarah had heard this laugh before. Five years ago. Her heart raced inside of her until she could hear her heartbeat more than the laughter. She closed her eyes and wished that the laughing would stop but in her head she knew that it was real…There was a goblin in Toby's bedroom!…

* * *

…That's right a goblin!

Sarah steadily walked up to her door and opened it so that it creaked slightly. Toby's bedroom was only footsteps away but it seemed like it was taking her forever to get there. As she got closer the laughter got louder. The butterflies in her stomach began to appear. She knew this feeling. It was the same feeling that she had five years ago when Toby was first taken from her. Only this time she knew what was coming.

With one sharp push of his door it flew open. Even though Sarah was prepared for what she would see, she still jumped out of her skin at the sight of the two ugly brown goblins that were picking Toby up and swinging him around as Toby screamed.

"Get off of him!" she yelled as she ran towards them and pulled them away from Toby. She hurled both of the goblins so hard that they went flying right across to the other side of the room.

"Sarah what you doing!!!" Toby screamed as he tug his sister's t-shirt. "Me wanna play with goblins!"

"What do you mean you want to play with them, they were practically attacking you!"

"No no, they good goblins. We were playing!" said Toby.

Toby ran back up to the goblins and jumped towards them as they began to pick him up again and throw him about. Sarah stood by Toby's closet and watched in astonishment as her little brother laughed alone with the disgusting creatures. They were being pretty harsh with him but Toby didn't seemed to care.

"Hey hey take it easy with him alright. He's just a little boy."

The goblins ignored her and carried on chucking him about.

"I said stop it!" she shouted.

Still they paid no attention. Sarah began to get impatient.

"If you don't stop it right now, I swear you will never go back to the Labyrinth and you will never see that obnoxious creep of a master of yours ever again!" she squealed.

"Oh what a pity" said a voice from behind her. "And I thought we were getting on rather well."

Sarah screwed up her face and turned around sharply to give the Goblin King the most evillest look she had ever given him before. This time he wore a much more casual black ensemble which showed of part of his smooth chest. If Sarah wasn't so mad at him she might have thought he looked rather dashing.

"What the fff…hell are you doing here Jareth!" she said trying to choose her words carefully in front of her little brother.

"You don't think that I'd give up that easily on you do I...I'm not about to sacrifice my Labyrinth just because a silly little girl wants to continue her grudge against me."

"I am NOT a little girl and I have already told you that I'm not going to the Labyrinth so if you're that desperate for me to go then you'll have to drag me there."

"That can be arranged" Jareth said smugly.

"Shut up" she angry replied. "And what are you doing letting those freaks torture my brother."

"I'd hardly call it torture Sarah. Your brother seems to be enjoying it. In fact I think that this is the most fun he has ever had in is life don't you think."

They both looked at Toby as he continued to laugh as the goblins tickled him. Toby found a moment to break free from the goblins and ran up to Jareth much to Sarah's disbelief.

"Hello again" he said to the Goblin King.

"Hello Toby" Jareth said as he smiled at him then signalled with his hand for him to go back and play with the goblins.

"What does he mean 'hello again', how many times has he seen you. Do you visit him regularly!" asked Sarah.

"Actually no. A Goblin King had better things to do with my time than to visit a small boy every week. Once a child visit's the Labyrinth no matter how young they are, the memory of it all seems to stick with them. You should know. Personally I cannot work out whether it's the magic of the Underground that captures them or the fascination of meeting me."

Sarah scoffed at his conceited remark.

"Okay well tell me this. Why did you come to Toby's room? If all you want is me why did you need to come here and disturb my little brother?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what I said in the park already. Remember, my sense of direction isn't all it was. Besides…I figured that you would have locked your window anyway."

"Well yeah of course I did" Sarah said, blatantly lying.

Jareth arrogantly smirked at her which infuriated her.

"You know what you are" she shouted, "you are a…."

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Toby.

Sarah ran up to him. He had fallen over after the goblins threw him too high. He had a bloody graze on his knee and a small bump on his head.

"It hurts" he said before he began to wail out loud.

"Shhhh" said Sarah. "It's alright, please don't cry. Mom and Dad will hear you!…shhhh…it's alright."

Sarah turned around to look at Jareth who was now looking rather guilty.

"Are you just going to stand there!" she shouted over Toby's loud cries.

"What do you expect me to do" he asked, half laughing.

"If you want any chance of getting me to go to the Labyrinth then you would go to bathroom and get a washcloth."

Jareth reluctantly walked out of Toby's bedroom door and went to the bathroom.

"And hurry! He's bleeding here!" Sarah shouted as Toby continued to scream in pain, exaggerating obviously as it was only a few cuts and bruises. "Please be quiet Toby, you don't want mom and dad to hear you do you. They'll send the goblins away."

But it was too late…Sarah heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Sarah" shouted her dad.

"Toby are you okay" called Karen as they approached the top of the stairs.

Sarah panicked. She quickly told the goblins to hide.

"Everything's fine" she said. "You don't need to come in!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sarah heard her parents scream. She shot up and ran over to the upstairs hallway.

That was where she saw her parents face to face with Jareth the Goblin King!


End file.
